Team 7
by hearts and stars
Summary: Glimpses at the inner most feelings of Team 7.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Pairing: Team 7

Rating: T

Words: 1063

--

Kakashi

--

Because at the end of the day, he really was just an old man.

Ghosts of the past had been haunting him for the past thirty-some years, and now newer ones were slowly joining the herd.

He woke every night drenched in sweat and gasping for air.

The rock crushing Obito made him scream in agony, when suddenly it was _him _under the boulder, staring up with bloody eyes into the faces of his students. One by one they all turn from his broken, crushed form and melt away. He tries to cry for them but they leave just the same way they always do- and he tries to tell himself it's a dream or a genjutsu so he releases is but nothing happens and the dull ache in his knees tell him otherwise.

It's _this _feeling of abandonment that forces him to look for Sasuke still, four years later. That makes him check in periodically at the progress his former students have made.

Because, at the end of the day, he really was just a sad, old man.

And it's only because he sees so much of his old team in them does he care so much. Himself and Naruto- the clueless goofballs, Obito and Sasuke- the brooding Uchiha's, and Rin and Sakura…

Rin and Sakura: one in the same but still so different.

It pained him to watch Rin disappear in her when the harder, sharper Sakura took her place.

He finds himself wondering whatever happened to Team 7. Where did the knuckle head Naruto and grumpy Sasuke go? The giggling pink haired Sakura who flirted with one and bopped the others head?

Replacing these three are two serious, finely shaped, who knew dreams where just that, and a traitorous Uchiha bent on revenge.

Kakashi didn't recognize them, and didn't want to. He liked his memories of the not too distant past too much, and then there was his vow on Obito's grave; never would he leave another team mate behind.

He just hoped Team 7 would re-unite before his time ran out.

Because at the end of the day, he really was, just a sad, tired, old man.

--

Sakura

--

Because she was always the weak link.

Four years later and she sits before the tall black memorial stone wondering if _his _name should be on it.

It would only make sense; all the people she had ever loved were there: her parents, her comrades, her best friend…

'It's the price we have to pay,' she tells herself, 'We sacrifice ourselves for the greater good.'

But she thinks even now that's a lie.

'Follow your dreams,' her mother would say.

_IloveyouIhateyouIloveyouIhateyouIloveyou_

But there were no dreams in this life; not if you wanted to live. No love, no hate, only you and them.

Four years ago she learned that. She learned that the strong live and the weak die. So in four long years she was strong- powerful. She knew that to get that you wanted you had to be just that; and she wanted that Uchiha back. She wanted to make him pay for every broken life he shattered and each new tear that fell from her eyes.

Because it was his fault Ino's name stared up from the stone at her, and his fault she was alone in the world. Why Naruto was too busy for her and Kakashi never spoke.

Because what was the point of dying is all you left behind was a rock with your name scratched on it?

So she would be strong. Strong for Ino, strong for Naruto, Sasuke, but most of all strong her herself.

Because she was tired of being the weakest link.

--

Sasuke

--

Because it wasn't worth anything.

Him, Orochimaru, the goddamn killing of his clan…

Training from adolescence, to the murders of his family, to the betrayal of his village- and it was hard, it was just _too_ _fucking hard._

And now he stands over the fallen form of Orochimaru- and he doesn't know what to do. It had all jumped up to meet him before: training, the exams, the Sound Nins proposal- everything to achieve great power.

Choices had been made for him all his life, but now was his time to _really _choose is destiny and he _couldn't do it._

They said he was cold and distant and didn't care. Why couldn't they see? He cared more that anyone, that's why it had to be done. He had to avenge them so they would stop screaming in his dreams.

And it was just so damn hard to live up to the Uchiha name and follow so closely behind his brother; and he just hoped that when he returned to Kohona, Naruto would forgive him, Sakura would still love him and they could all be Team 7 again.

Because at the end of the world, where trust was put to the test and the endless killing, killing, killing…..

_PleaseforgivemepleaseforgivemepleaseforgivemeI'msorry…._

Because at the end of the night, it wasn't worth anything.

--

Naruto

--

Because it just wasn't fair.

For once he had been happy. Now misery controlled and all he would do was train longer and harder.

He was filled will so much hate and self-loathing because of the Uchiha. He wanted to scream and yell and cry and tear open the Sharingon users' chest a rip out his heart and kill him just to resurrect him and do it again.

Oh yes, he remembered.

He remembered the pain they event through, the days when Sakura never left her room and others when she would just cry. How many times he caught her gazing at that photo from who-knows how long ago. He watched the calm, collected Kakashi loose everything, and Sakura become the hardened jewel she is.

Yes, he remembered.

He remembered the determination it took for them to get this strong and also knew _he _was the only reason it happened.

But really, all he wanted to do was track the Uchiha down, beat some sense into him, and drag him back so Sakura wouldn't cry anymore. Back to Kakashi so he would be happy again; back for himself, so things could be like they were.

So they could be Team 7 again.

Because it just wasn't fair.

--

Fin.


End file.
